


Reflection, Surprise, Terror

by dsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Reflection, Surprise, Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Reflection, Surprise, Terror

This is my first piece of fan fiction. It is a crossover but I will leave the copyright stuff till the end to keep you guessing. I thought about postponing this but I have to start somewhere. I will be trying to take all future titles from one source, e-mail me when you figure it out [I'm not trying to hide to hard though!]

## Reflection, Surprise, Terror...

Mark Dowling

31 August 1997.

He pulled the blanket tight with the intensity of a drowning man, his eyes wide, unseeing his spartan surroundings but instead a dark place with an ill-defined figure drawing closer.

_"You knew it wasn't the end. You believed, in me, in destiny. You were alone and then you found me. You thought you could deny what would be, but we never could have kept apart."_

Clearer now, a pale face, dark lips, sharp features.

_"I was danger, your opposite in a way, but you couldn't help being fascinated by how I rationalised my actions."_

Dark hair, falling to delicate shoulders.

_"We shared ourselves, you opened yourself to me, even shutting out your partner."_

She leaned forward, eyes locked to his.

_"You wanted to join me, though it meant losing yourself. You still can."_

She lunged forward savagely, the cleaver flashing down.

"It's not real! She's dead dammit! IT'S NOT REAL!"

His partner was kneeling beside his bed, holding his head firmly, calming his struggles. He was sitting up, staring ahead into space. 

"I left myself in, I was worried you hadn't called. I can see why..."

He raised the walls, ashamed he still could not allow his partner to help him cope, ashamed he had allowed someone else see how this affected him.

"I'll be fine, just a nightmare, I haven't been sleeping well." 

"I'm going to wait for you and then I'm taking you to a doctor to get you checked out. This is not open to discussion."

Normally, this is where the "discussion" would lead to a contest of stubborness between the two. This was someone who truly cared for him, yet all his dreams were of a woman who nearly destroyed his need to find justice and who would have meant leaving a friend in desperate straits. He nodded assent, waited for footsteps. Left alone, he buried his head in his hands and whispered the name he had screamed only minutes ago.

"Kristen" said Fox Mulder. Half a continent away, Benton Fraser murmured "Victoria".

\-------

**Episodes cited :**

Due South : "Victoria's Secret", X-Files 2X07 "3"

\-------

I hope it was a surprise to at least one or two of you out there! Those who like it, e-mail me and I'll try and think of something more polished! Those who recognise the title can expect a crossover from there at some point!

 

All characters in Due South copyright Alliance Communications. All characters in "The X-Files" copyright Fox.

Original writing copyright Mark Dowling, distribution permitted [encouraged :) ] on a non-commercial basis, unabridged.

mailto:dowlingm@iol.ie


End file.
